borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Looking for a good Bessie
Hey guys, I'm looking for a Jakobs Bessie, the Pearlescent sniper. Post stats. Obviously, I don't care about accuracy, because it's 100% accurate when zoomed in. I am willing to trade massive amounts of orange weapons, if you want them, but of course, it would be cool if you could just duplicate it. So, I guess here's what I want: Jakobs Bessie, level 61, highest damage possible, highest fire rate possible, highest zoom possible. Other than that, I can deal. I have 5 Fast Hands and +63% team Reload Speed, so I don't need to worry about ammo. I'll be satisfied with any accuracy, and any clip size. I just need power and fire rate. Uncle Jimbo13 02:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I would be willing to get one duped from a friend if i can get a Torgue Erupting Cobra(48) My friends and i would greatly apperciate it, mostly because i would stop complaining. message me or send a friend request to 21:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC)mazman1521 OK, I'm not sure, but I think I have one, or can easily get one. Do you need level 48? Uncle Jimbo13 02:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I got the best bessie in the game and i would like to dupe it for you but since im a 'dick' according to you i think i'll keep it No signature found... 08:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Good. GTFO my mix. 02:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I got an amazing bessie 1589 DMG .4rof high zoom 6 ammo youll need a great skullmasher, orion, and nemesis and by great i mean somethin thats really good and not everybody has it GT:bjorn222 I have a Bessie, with 1928 damge, and yeah, I can trade.. But only if you have a red-orange Maliwan Anarcy Anarcy lev 61. Or some other pearls (smg or shotgun) Lea74 21:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) whats your GT cause I Wanna make a trade with you Lea74 for your Bessie my GT is bjorn222 As long as its not modded My GT is the same as here.. No, it's not modded. What do you have to trade? I can join you in about 30 min. Need to finish off a quest I'm doing right now.. Lea74 21:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I have a nice reaper(which is the rarest in the game), and the best aries of the game as well as a good skull masher and if none of them are good enough ican just dupe u multiple pearls see ya in 30 add me as friend GT:bjorn222just traded with lea his bessie is modded so mine is still the one to beat Okay i have a 1677 dmg bessie sniper not modded with a 0.3-0.4 fire rate and 6 ammo magazine problem is im at school doing this so ull have to wait till later if u want it trust me its probably the highest damage bessie possible unless the weapon is modded GT:xXWindkatanaXx beat No signature found... 13:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking for any Bessie, I have tons of guns and would be willing to do the Armory Assult several times. I farm the Armory all the time and have aquired several great guns. If anyone is interested, my GT is HDV Parker. Trade or dupe. No Bulls**t please. Spiderschreffler 16:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC)